


Holtz and Erin: Part 7

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Things heat up in Hell's Kitchen. Kempf has created a trap.





	

Alison Kempf is situated in central Hell’s Kitchen, setting a trap. The trap resembles a bear trap, one of those that catch the bear by its leg. The difference with Kempf’s trap is that it doesn’t only trap you by the leg, it also shoots ghosts at you with the danger of one of the ghosts entering your very soul and killing you from the inside out. It would take over your soul and turn it dark, pulling you over to the underworld, turning you into another ghost.  
Kempf finishes rigging the trap in a currently abandoned road crossing. Normally there would be construction going on in this crossing, but it’s Friday night and the workers are at home with their families and/or beer.

Being Friday night, the Ghostbusters are off duty as well, but Erin always has a phone with her that is connected to their emergency number. They’re at Patty’s place playing a board game (”Operation”) and Holtz swears loudly when she pierces the heart of the ”patient” with the poker.  
”You’d think I’d be better at this since I can literally build electrical ghost-catching blasters and traps with very complicated structures, and do an autopsy pretty expertly,” she says and rolls a strand of hair onto a pencil.  
Erin’s Busters phone rings and they all stiffen and rise from their seats. Holtz gives Erin an alarmed look. Erin answers the phone and puts it on speaker.  
”The Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination,” she goes.  
”What?” the woman on the other end says.  
”Ghostbusters! You’ve reached the Ghostbusters. What can we do for you?”  
”Alright, there’s a strange-looking bear trap on the corner of West 42nd Street and 11th Avenue, in Hell’s Kitchen. It’s kind of glowing purple. Also a green-haired woman is nearby. She looks suspicious.”  
”You know what, we’ll come out right away,” Erin replies.  
Patty: ”Yeah, a purple glow usually needs our attention.”

At the crossing of West 42nd Street and 11th Avenue, Kempf is waiting for the Ghostbusters. They arrive in their white and pink hearse and step out of it, blasters at the ready. Alison Kempf quickly and suddenly comes out of the shadows, revealing her green hair and ugly face. The street lamps are shining on her, the lighting not doing her any favors.  
”Hello, Holtzmann. Remember me?”  
”I don’t. Am I supposed to?” Holtz replies and looks at the other three.  
Kempf screws up her face, clearly angered.  
”Lunchtime at Wilson High? No? Doesn’t ring any bells? I asked to sit with you and you turned me down.”  
Holtz says, ”No, I don’t remember that. In my defence, I was probably sitting alone anyway.”  
Erin says, ”Hold on, green-haired gal. Are you holding some kind of grudge against Holtz? Because she once didn’t want you to sit with her at lunch?”  
Patty: ”That’s insane.”  
Kempf: ”IS IT?! IS IT?!”  
Abby: ”Yes, yes it is.”  
Kempf goes on, ”Well, we all have our definitions of insane, don’t we.”  
Abby: ”Not really, I mean…”  
Kempf interrupts her. ”Look, I didn’t come here to argue about the word ”insane.” I’m here to f*ck you over.”  
Kempf presses a button on a device she’s holding. The ”bear trap” comes alive. It seems to be sucking in the surroundings. Benches, lamp posts, a mail box, even cars are drawn towards it.  
”This is the Trapper 1000,” Kempf says.   
”Sucky name,” Patty mutters.  
Kempf continues, ”The button I just pressed activated the Trapper so that it sucks in all non-organic material. But as I press this blue button…” (she shows them the blue button on the device) ”… It will also begin sucking in organic things, like, say, HUMANS. I can control which ones, too.”  
Holtz looks at her warily and says to her fellow Busters, ”I don’t like this.”  
Alison Kempf presses the blue button, and Holtz is immediately sucked towards the trap. Her left leg gets stuck in the Trapper and she hovers in the air in the purple glow.


End file.
